leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Purebreaker/Chrome, The Necromancer
|alttype = |date = |health = 70 |attack = 90 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 410 (+80) |mana = |damage = 52 (+3.2) |range = 125 |armor = 14 (+2.4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.635 (+2.7%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.7) |manaregen = |speed = 345 }}Chrome Artiste, The Necromancer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Tiny Note MGQ CHAMP! XD BTW Chrome is a necromancer/zombie researcher /ghost researcher. Her weapon is a bonesaw. Abilities each hit, totaling to 10% AD bonus damage. (Spi and Rit's attacks both apply on-hit effects) }} Chrome throws a syringe in a line, stunning and dealing physical damage to the first target hit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No Cost |range= 1005 }} Chrome commands Spi and Rit to restrain an enemy champion, dealing magic damage per second for 4 seconds and snaring them for a duration. |leveling= |cooldown= 13 |cost= |costtype= No cost |range= 750 }} Chrome sends Spi and Rit to find the closest enemy champion, revealing them for 5 seconds and dealing minor true damage per second for 5 seconds. If Chrome attacks a target that Spi and Rit are attached to, her basic attacks deal true damage. Phantasmagoria can only be used when no enemy champion is visible within 2000 units. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost |range= 2000 }} Chrome summons a giant coffin from the ground next to her, the coffin then breaks open to reveal her ultimate zombie, Frederika. Frederika remains on the field for 60 seconds and Chrome can control her movements and attacks. Frederika will take 10% reduced damage from champion damage and turret shots. When Frederika duration runs out or when she dies, the coffin will appear at Frederika's current location, allowing her to go back inside. The coffin then explodes dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost }} Pets . |health= |damage= |damagetype=Physical |range=175 (Melee) |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed=355 |gold=50 gold |exp=1 exp }} Quotes Words are in Italic are words spoken by Spi while words in Bold are words spoken by Rit. Upon Selection "Interesting.... So many subjects" Movement (To do) Attacking (To do) Taunt "Please lose for Master Chrome... You heard what they said! Lose to me! *laughs*" "Lose, and you'll become my guinea pig!" Joke Chrome summons her throne of bones from the ground and sits on it while Spi and Rit float on both sides of her. "Busy. Busy. Busy.... Too many experiments to conduct" "Any suggestions on what to experiment on next? Angels? FOOD!" "I wonder what would happen if I won against Luka? You would have experimented on him. I'm with Spi. True... So true!" Upon recalling "I'll be right back! Don't run away!" "Spi and Rit combined is Spirit. Wait what?!" Upon using I'll give you an Injection!! "Stay still! It won't hurt if you stay still!!" Upon using Ghost Restraint "Grab them! Alright! Is that even possible?" Upon using Phantasmagoria "Find the enemy!!" "Find our next test subjects!!" Upon using Come on! Rise Frederika! "Rise Frederika! Rise!" "Look! Frederika wants to play and kill!" "Frederika has entered the battle zone!" Upon Death Chrome summons a coffin from the ground and hides in it. The coffin then disappears. "Uwaaaah?! I'm out of here!!" "Uwaaa?! You beat me?!" "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah?! Time to go Rit! What?!" Category:Custom champions